Unspoken Word
by ageha-davis
Summary: "Mungkin, sebentar lagi aku akan meninggal. Dan Kemungkinan besar, aku akan membawamu."  Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Watari.


Summary : "Mungkin, sebentar lagi aku akan meninggal. Dan Kemungkinan besar, aku akan membawamu." Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Watari.

Disclaimer: Death Note Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ooba

NOTES: Settingnya diambil beberapa saat sebelum L meninggal, setelah tim Investigasi KIRA berhasil mendapatkan Death Note. Maaf klo tidak memuaskan, jika berkenan silakan membaca dan me-review tulisan ini...

**Unspoken Word**

Watari memasuki sebuah ruangan yang biasa digunakan oleh tim penyelidik investigasi KIRA. L ada di ruangan itu. Sendiri. Semua anggota tim sudah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Hari sudah menunjukkan Pukul 3 malam. Pastilah saat ini mereka sedang tidur nyenyak dalam peraduan.

Tapi L tidak. Ia tidak terbiasa tidur. Karena itulah lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya terlihat sangat jelas. Saat ini, Ia sedang duduk dengan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk dan naik sampai atas kursi. Matanya mengawasi setiap tulisan yang tertera di dalam Buku Death Note yang dibacanya. Jarinya, sibuk membolak-balik buku dihadapannya tersebut. Cara L membaca buku, memang tidak biasa. Ia mengangkat buku tersebut ke udara, dengan hanya memegangnya pada kedua sisi ujung buku.

Watari kemudian membereskan buku-buku serta kerta yang tercecer berantakan di meja dan lantai. Suasana hening diantara mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba, L membuka mulut.

"Maaf Watari..." Ucap L tanpa melihat Watari dengan tetap melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya.

Watari hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti. Namun, dibandingkan bertanya ia lebih memilih menunggu L untuk melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Mungkin, sebentar lagi aku akan meninggal. Dan Kemungkinan besar, aku akan membawamu."

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Watari. Namun, setelah sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Watari angkat bicara.

"Apa kau ingin kubawakan sesuatu, L?" Alih-alih menanggapi ucapan L, Watari malah memilih untuk menawari jasanya membantu L memuaskan seleranya. Bukannya Watari bermaksud mengabaikan perkataan L sebelumnya, hanya saja Watari tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan

"Jika kau berkenan, Watari." Ucap L menanggapi tawaran Watari.

Watari pun keluar dari ruanggan tersebut. L, masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Watari kembali memasuki ruangan tempat L berada. Ia mendorong meja yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa potongan cake untuk L serta satu wadah gula dengan balok gula didalamnya, segelas teh hangat serta kopi. Watari menyodorkan apa yang ia bawa kepada L. L mengambil cake kesukaannya tersebut. L pun melihat secangkir kopi yang ia tahu dengan pasti, kopi tersebut bukan dibuat untuknya.

"Bolehkah saya tetap tinggal di ruangan ini sebentar, L?"

"Dengan senang hati, Watari.." Ucap L seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, kau sudah menghubungi Roger Di Wammy's House? Kau juga baru selesai membuat sambungan darurat ke Wammy's House serta penghapus data otomatis kan, Watari. Karena itu kau kesini dengan membawa secangkir kopi untuk bersantai? "

"Tepat seperti yang kau katakan, L"

"Senang bekerja bersamamu, Watari"

"Saya hanya, ingin menikmati kebebasanku sebentar sebelum akhirnya terkurung dalam ruang kontrol data dan komputer."

"Aku tahu itu, Watari...kau selalu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

L, tetap melakukan aktifitasnya meneliti Death Note. Namun kali ini, ia membaca dengan meletakkan buku diatas meja. Sesekali, ia menyuapkan potongan cake ke dalam mulutnya.

Watari duduk dihadapan L. Kopi yang ia buat, sudah berada di depannya siap untuk diminum.

"Menurutmu Watari, siapa diantara Near dan Mello yang akan menggantikan posisiku sebagai L?"

Ucap L, membuat Watari menurunkan kembali kopi yang hendak diminumnya. Watari kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan L.

"Siapapun yang akan menggantikanmu, kemungkinan terbesar adalah saya tidak akan dapat menyertainya seperti halnya saya menyertaimu saat ini. "

"Kau selalu begitu, Watari. Kau tidak pernah mau mengatakan hal yang tidak benar-benar kau yakini."

"Bagaimana denganmu, L?"

L diam sejenak. Ia menghetikan aktifitas membacanya untuk sementara.

"Mereka akan sempurna jika bekerja sama. Sempurna Watari! Bahkan..."

Bukannya melanjutkan kalimat yang ia lontarkan, L malah melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya. Watari mengangkat kopi, hendak meminumnya. Ia tidak penasaran akan kalimat yang tidak diselesaikan oleh L tersebut. Ia tahu. Ia mengenal L. Watari tahu, L tidak akan mengucapkan kalimat seperti _bahkan mereka bisa menangkap KIRA jika mereka bekerja sama,_ yang Watari tahu meski L yakin siapa itu KIRA, L sekarang belum bisa menangkapnya. Atau mungkin kalimat seperti _bahkan mereka bisa melebihiku jika mereka berdua bekerja sama._ Sifat tidak mau kalah yang dimiliki L, tentu melarang kalimat-kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulut L.

"Tapi akan sulit, L. Mereka akan sulit untuk bekerja sama."

"Melihat sifat Mello, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka akan bekerja sama. Mello, melihat Near sebagai saingan utamanya. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh siapapun sebelum mengalahkan Near. " _termasuk oleh KIRA. _Batin L, menambahkan_._

"Seperti biasa L, kau selalu mengetahui segalanya._"_

"Itulah mengapa aku jadi detektif._"_

Hening mulai menghinggapi keadaan sekitar mereka. Tapi, baik L maupun Watari tetap merasa nyaman dengan keheningan tersebut. Mereka menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Watari memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju ke ruang kontrol data dan komputer.

"Sudah saatnya saya pergi, L. Ijinkan saya beranjak dari tempat ini"

L hanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih mengawasi setiap susunan kalimat di Death Note.

Sampai ketika Watari telah berada di depan pintu, suara L membuat langkah Watari terhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin L katakan.

"Terima kasih, Watari. Terima kasih telah menjagaku selama ..."

Watari sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan L. Namun, ia tahu L tidak akan melanjutkan kalimat yang tadi ia ucapkan. Watari tersenyum. Senyum yang hangat layaknya senyum seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Kemudian ia pun membalikkan badannya, membungkuk sebentar, sebelum kemudian berbalik lagi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelah menutup pintu, Watari bergumam," Kita akan bertemu lagi,L!"

gumaman itu begitu pelan sehingga hanya telinga Watari yang sanggup mencapainya.

.

.

.

_Terima kasih Watari. bagiku, kau seperti seorang ayah._

SELESAI

**A/N : hahaha... saya nggak tau kenapa saya sampai membuat tulisan seperti ini... terima kasih telah berkenan membaca Fanfic ini, dan terima kasih juga jika mau me-review tulisan aneh ini... **


End file.
